Iron Hearts
by AsimaJaeger76
Summary: Tony Stark finds a baby on his doorstep, only thing is...she's a Transformer. Because of this, he becomes involved in an alien race's war while dealing with his own problems.
1. On The Doorstep

Character Name: Roxianne/Starstrike

Appearance: Brunette, electric-blue eyes, red, silver, and pink when in vehicle/robot mode

Vehicle Form: F-35 Lightning II

Tony Stark, millionaire playboy and technological genius...totally did not see this one coming. One day, he'd been down in his garage working...when his secretary, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, called him on the intercom.

"Sorry to interrupt your work," she apologized ruefully. "But you should get up here now."

Something in the woman's voice warned him that it would be best if he got upstairs as quickly as possible. Placing his tools on the workbench, the weapons designer jogged up the stairs and so arrived in the living room.

"What's up, Pepper?" he inquired curiously.

"Somebody just up and left a baby on your doorstep," said Pepper, gesturing at a small baby carrier perched on the glass coffee table. "What do you want me to do with her?"

Tony approached the carrier with some trepidation, not really knowing what to expect. When he peeked into the carrier, the first thing that drew his attention...was the baby's electric-blue eyes.

"Hey there, sweetie," he spoke softly, reaching into the cradle and picking the girl up. "Well, aren't you a cutie?"

The baby giggled and cooed softly, reaching out to touch Tony's face. The weapons designer gently bounced the baby while murmuring baby-talk. Pepper was amazed at how gently Tony was, and accordingly said so.

"I didn't know you were good with kids," said the assistant with a smile.

"Neither did I," said Tony, perching the kid on his hip. "So...what are we gonna do with her?"

The strawberry blonde thought for a moment before answering, "I honestly don't know...and it would just be wrong to put her in an orphanage. I suppose we could keep her." Pepper then waited for her boss to give his input. The millionaire looked thoughtful as he bounced the giggling baby on his knee.

"Let's keep her," he said decisively. "But I think we should let Obadiah and Rhodey help us name her."

"Alright, I'll call them up," said Pepper, snagging her Ipad and writing a reminder for herself.


	2. Roxianne

The next day, Obadia Stane and Colonel James Rhodes, a couple of Tony's closest friends, came over to assist with the naming of Tony's adopted daughter. Both of them were kind of surprised to hear how the baby arrived at the Stark Mansion, but were at the same time glad to hear that he had something else to occupy his time other than machines.

"So...Tony, why'd you call us here?" Rhodey inquired as they lounged around in Tony's living-room.

"I called you here to help me decide on a name for the kiddo," the weapons designer replied, holding the baby up for his two friends to see. "So, here's what we're gonna do...Jarvis has made a file with random female names for us to choose. Whichever name you think is the best, put a check-mark on it. The name that gets the most votes will be the baby's name."

Transparent screens materialized into existence in front of the occupants of the living-room. Each of them scanned through the list, tapping the small box next to the names that they thought were interesting or likable. After a few minutes, Tony's AI assistant Jarvis announced that the name-voting was now closed and that a count of votes was going to be done to determine the baby's name. The final votes were: 10-best 1-worst

5 Aisha

1 Beth

6 Danielle

10 Estelle

1 Farah

3 Gemma

1 Heide

5 Io

5 Kari

7 Jesse

8 Lena

9 Mary

1 Nora

5 Opal

1 Priscilla

8 Quorra

10 Roxianne

"Hmmm...that's a tie for Roxianne and Estelle," said Tony, frowning slightly. "What do you think, Jarvis?"

"Perhaps we should do a final poll for the top contenders?" Jarvis offered helpfully in his monotone British accent.

"Excellent idea," said Obadia, taking a sip from his glass of Chardonay. "I'm gonna go ahead and vote for Estelle."

"Erm...I think I'll go with Roxianne," said Rhodey after giving it some thought. "What about you, Pepper?"

The secretary/assistant pondered the question before answering, "Estelle is pretty, but Roxianne is...well...more catchy." Tony placed a couple of check-marks beside the name, then said, "Alright...Jarivs, what do you think?"

"I must agree with Ms. Potts, sir," the computer said after a brief pause. "I choose Roxianne as well."

The millionaire added another check-mark to "Roxianne", then spoke, "For some reason, Roxianne strikes a chord with me...I don't know if it's because of the song or whatever. I just like it, heh...kiddo likes it too."

"Well, it's decided then," said Rhodey, getting to his feet. "Roxianne it is. Anyone up for some lunch?"

There was a chorus of "yes" from the others, so the Colonel headed into the kitchen to fix some lunch for his friends...whistling the song "Roxianne".


	3. Sweet Sixteen

As the years rolled by, Roxianne grew up with her father's fame. It was awkward at first, but after a while, the young girl got used to it. By the time her 16th birthday rolled around, Tony decided to take her to Tranquility, California so that she would be able to experience public school. He talked to a family with the last name of Witwicky to see if they would allow Roxi to stay there during the course of the semester. Neither of them knew that life was going to change rather radically...

* * *

"Dad, do I really have to go to a public school?" Roxi pouted, dragging a heavy suitcase behind her.

Tony smiled at the expression on his daughter's face and answered, "Yes, you really do have to go to a public school. Happy will be driving us over to the family's house that I've chosen for you to stay at. They've got a really weird last-name though...what was it Jarvis?"

"Witwicky, sir," the A.I. Assistant replied.

"Anyways, I've talked to the parents," said the weapons designer, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "They're very eager to meet you...so be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Okay Dad," said Roxi, flipping bright red bangs out of her eyes. "I'm ready when you are..."

"Alright then...let's go..."

The Audi roared to life as Tony gunned the powerful engine, and made the tires squeal as he floored it out of the underground garage. All the while, Roxi was laughing at the feeling of gravity as it pushed her against the seat. At that moment, Tony's cellphone rang loudly.

"Tony Stark speaking..." the brunette said into the microphone as he held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Tony...it's Mrs. Witwicky," a cheerful voice spoke loudly through the speaker. "I was just checking to see if you were on your way here."

Roxi exchanged looks with her father, took the phone from him and spoke into the mike, "Hi Mrs. Witwicky, it's Roxianne. We're headed over right now."

"Oh, excellent...you'll be just in time for lunch," the eccentric woman exclaimed brightly. "Um, do any of you have preferences on what you would like to drink?"

"Mmmhhhh...not really," Roxi answered, sending her father a look that said "don't even think about it". "Water, soda, or lemonade is fine."

"Okay then," said Mrs. Witwicky, clearly delighted. "I'll see you then, Roxianne. Bye-bye now!"

As they pulled up in front of the Witwicky house, Roxianne took a moment to admire the simple architecture. The house looked to be old, but it also looked very sturdy. Green ivy vines were creeping up on one side of the house, while the driveway consisted of pea gravel.

"What a quaint little house," said Roxi approvingly. "I like it."

"Good, because that's where you're going to be staying for the school-year," said Tony, bringing the Audi to a stop. "Alrighty then...out you get, sweetie."

* * *

Mrs. Judy Witwicky was a short, reddish-blonde woman with inquisitive blue eyes. She had a very eccentric personality, and had a tendency to blurt strange and sometimes awkward things at inappropriate times. She was eagerly looking forward to having another youngster around the house and scurried about trying to finish last-minute preparations.

"Sammy, have you finished cleaning your room!?" she yelled loudly so that her only son could hear her voice.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm done cleaning my room!" Samuel James Witwicky called down to his mother. "Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

Mrs. Witwicky thought for a moment then said, "Come downstairs, Sam...they should be here any minute now! Oh wait, here they are!"

Sam sighed deeply, dug through his drawers for something decent to wear and threw on a navy-blue T-shirt and denim jeans. He briefly wondered why on earth his parents agreed to provide housing for the daughter of a millionaire, because her father was perfectly capable of sending her to one of those expensive high-schools. The brown-haired boy shrugged, it was none of his business as to what the millionaire decided to do with his kid. He jogged down the stairwell and positioned himself at the front door to wait for the door-bell.


End file.
